Old Time, New Love
by orangegreengirl
Summary: Time travel fic. Female Tsuna. Summary Inside. Various pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Old Time, New Love**

Summary: Female Tsuna. When Millefiore destroyed everything, when their loved ones were killed, when Vongola is no more, the only option left is to reserve time. That is impossible, right? Wrong. Sawada Tsunahime, the Decimo of Vongola and Irie Shouichi, the computer genius and music prodigy. Together, they travel through time and relive their 14 years old selves with the help of Luche's and Aria's Flame of Life.

Warning: Female Tsuna

Prolouge

They lost.

Those words repeat again and again inside her head. She doesn't want to believe it but the scene of destruction is right in front of her. Dark sky, smokes, fire, people screaming for help, corpse, blood. Everyone suffering and so is she. All of her loved ones are killed. Her parents, her guardians, her best friends, her allies. Everyone she considered precious to her are killed by Millefiore.

Her parents and Timoteo were ambushed when they moved to a safe house with all CEDEF members guarding them. Basil is killed when he tried to protect her mother.

Her guardians are killed when they try to protect the citizens of Namimori from the raid by the White Spells. Kyoko, Haru and Hanna are killed during the evacuation. Hana died along with her fiancee, Ryohei so she guessed it's not so sad.

The Varia are killed when The Millefiore raid their main HQ in Italy. They fought their hardest or maybe with all their lives. She knew they did. But in the end, even Xanxus was lost. And it cost their lives.

The Cavanolle Famiglia has been their ally for years and loyal to them. She will never forget Dino's and his subordinates' sacrifice for them. They already a part of her family to her and no other mafia family, no matter how strong and big they are, can replace them in her heart.

Bianchi and Lancia, who she took in to her family, took Gianini, Fuuta and I-pin away from the battle to a safe place, but they were found by the enemy. Like what the Millefiore did to the allies of Vongola, they took their lives.

The Arcobaleno are defeated and killed, except Mammon who killed himself rather to be killed by the hands of Byakuran's grunts. The Millefiore got all the Pacifiers and what they need left are the Vongola rings. The only link left between her and her guardians. The only things left from them. Her treasure. She knew from the very beginning these rings only brought trouble so why didn't she destroy it?

Because she is weak.

That's why she can't destroy them. She is weak. She is Dame Tsuna and always be. If she was stronger... They don't have to suffer... If she was smarter... They don't have to be scared. If she was braver... They will still alive by now...

It's all her fault that they are gone now.

And she will fix it, even if it cost her life.

* * *

><p>"Shouichi-kun." She whispered the name of the head of Vongola Technology and Development. Irie Shouichi turned around from his laptop to see his boss. The red head almost frown when he see red eyes and purple bags under her eyes. Clearly she doesn't get any sleep last night and cry instead. He knew she did. He cradled her in his arms last night in their hideout as the night fall and they went to sleep. She clung to him and bury her face on his chest, effectively muffled her cry and hiccups. The two of them the only survivors left.<p>

"Tsunahime. The preparations are done. The only thing we need is to open the container that contain the Flame of Life of the two past leader of the Giglionero family. The past bearer of the Sky Pacifier. It should be enough to execute the plan that you and the Ninth has made together as the last resort. Do you have the Vongola Rings?"

She open her purse and took out a small mahogany box with the Vongola crest on it. "Inside this box is the rings of Vongola. Only I can open it since it can only be open with the Dying Will Flame of the person who has the Blood of Vongola. Only I who have it. My father and Ninth who also have it are already deceased." She put the box back in her purse. "Do you have the box weapons?"

"Yes." He rummaged inside his backpack and took out a metal box. "Inside it are the Guardians' box weapons. The box can only be opened with my and yours Dying Will Flame. You already have Natsu with you... And..." He looked at her in the eye. "Is it true you have solved the mystery of Blood of Vongola?"

Silence greeted him as he looked at her. She blinked once and after a few seconds passed. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not completely solved it but you can say I found something." She brought her right hand to her face, examine the Vongola ring. "I can feel it... It will help us to change the future..."

"I see..." Irie smiled a little. It's good to see her smiling. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Are you ready to do this?" He push his glasses as his smile widen.

"...Yes... I'm ready..."

He pulled her in front of his time machine. He insert the password to the computer and a technical sound of a woman soon to be heard.

_**"Password accepted. Initializing program 2J53KSA... Initializing complete. Inserting the Flame of Life... Insert complete. Energy for the opening required. Opening the gate... Gate opened. Please insert the time and place for the time travel."**_

"Time and place, 10 May 20XX, Namimori."

**"Time and place inserted. 10 May 20XX, Namimori... The path to 10 May 20XX, Namimori has founded. Please step into the time machine in 10... 9..."**

"Shouichi-kun..." She squeezed his hand.

"Yes, Tsunahime?" He looked at her.

She smiled. "Thank you for being there for me during the battle and to be here next to me for this mission... I trust my life to you..."

He blushed and smiled. "Yes... And thank you for trusting me."

And they step into the time machine, hand in hand, as the bright light blinded them.

**_"3... 2... 1... Time travel completed. Closing the gate... Closing complete. Program 2J53KSA has launched. Self destruct count down begin... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."_**

The whole base exploded, leaving no sign of life ever reside. The Millefiore troops who has snuck in and the troops who wait on the surface are killed by the explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, a great load has been lifted off my shoulders. <strong>

**Please review. No flame, please.**

**Thank you fore reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Old Time, New Love

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Female Tsuna

* * *

><p>Summary: Female Tsuna. When Millefiore destroyed everything, when their loved ones were killed, when Vongola is no more, the only option left is to reserve time. That is impossible, right? Wrong. Sawada Tsunahime, the Decimo of Vongola and Irie Shouichi, the computer genius and music prodigy. Together, they travel through time and relive their 14 years old selves with the help of Luche's and Aria's Flame of Life.<p>

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thought'

_Italian_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A ochre haired girl gasped for breath and sat up straight on her bed. Beads of sweat fall form her face. Her heart thumping so hard that it really will burst out of her. Her eyes were bright orange in anxiety and shock. She looked around and her eyes widened. She is in her old room. Her room in Japan, 10 years ago.

Sawada Tsunahime has travelled back to Namimori 10 years ago.

The Vongola Decimo jumped out from her bed and run to a mirror on the other side of the room. She looked at her reflection. Everything changed. Her height, her hair, her face, her eyes... Also-

"What the-" She put a hand on her chest, which is fuller than it used to be in this era. "...Well, Shouichi-kun did say before that there might be some changes with our body since we time travel differently than with the 10 Year bazooka...," says Tsuna with a sweat drop.

"Grao?"

"Natsu!"

The small lion leaped to her extended arms and Tsuna found herself nuzzling to the familiar heat of her Sky Lion. Natsu purred in content. She looked at her desk, where her purse and wooden box from the future laid. A sudden wave of relief wash over her and she hugged Natsu tighter.

_'Now the only thing left is Shouichi-kun... The only person I could really trust with everything after all this... The only one I could lean to... I don't know what will I do if I ever lose him...'_

The thought of never seeing the mechanic again make tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

* * *

><p>A 14 year old boy named Irie Shouichi laid helplessly on his bed, the fever make his body heavy and his mind dizzy but he know one thing.<p>

They have successfully returned to the past. He and Tsunahime did it.

Now that the first hard part has done, the second hard part is next.

To mold the Guardians strong enough to fight against the Millefiore and personally, to Tsunahime, to take the course of her life by her own hand.

A small smile formed on his face. Tsunahime told him a few days before the time travel, when all of her Guardians are confirmed KIA, that if she will ever go back in time, she will deal with them herself, in her own way, not Reborn's. She found it as a chance to defy Reborn and her father at the same time, in a way. Shouichi is quite aware of Tsunahime's deep irritation of her tutor and restrained relation with her father, Iemitsu. Reborn were harsh on her because of his job as her tutor but Tsunahime can't forgive him for deciding things without her consent. Iemitsu spent too much time away from the Decimo that he missed almost of her entire childhood because of the mafia. Tsunahime can't accept that. To make things worse, Iemitsu has no tact and approached her as if nothing ever happened, that he left her and Nana for 10 years without any news, letters, cards, gifts. Nothing. This made Tsunahime doesn't see him as a father but as a man who only related by blood, brought her to the mafia world and sleep with her mother.

Half of her life she has always been alone and helpless which make her emotionally strong and sensitive. And this time, at this time line, she will take things by her own ways. Something she has never have the opportunity. To decide her own life.

Him too, have the same chance to change the things he thought he will never change. This time, he will be a musician for sure. He can become a mechanic and a musician at the same time, so why not a fighter too? Shouichi has secretly familiarized himself with weapons and Dying Will Flame. He himself not a bad fighter either. He will help Tsunahime in this mission.

_'And maybe… Maybe everything will be much better… Maybe we wouldn't get involved with the mafia… Maybe Tsunahime and I can-'_

"Shouichi? I'm going to the market for awhile. Can you mind the house for awhile? Don't forget to take your medicine."

Shouichi surpressed the urge to groan. He listens to the footsteps of his mother and the sound of the door being opened and closed. Silence reigned on the whole apartment. He never really thought of it but it's really lonely in this apartment when there's no one except him. At the very least… He sees his family again, this time alive and well.

He closed his eyes and sighed in content. After this, he should call Tsuna-

"Shouichi-kun?"

Or not…

Sawada Tsunahime, the Decimo of Vongola, 10 years younger, is standing next to his bed. She is dressed in white one piece dress and a sleeveless orange hood jacket. Her hair is brushed and neat, looking so soft. Natsu on her shoulder, staring at him. Her warm brown eyes looked over him with worry in them. Her lips parted and Shouichi can't help but notice how plump they are… Wait a minute!

"Tsunahime?" He sat up, "What- Why- How-" It took a few seconds for him to calm himself down. "Of course. You snuck into my home by pick the door's lock… Reborn taught you well…," The woman- girl in front of him grinned.

"Are you okay?" She put a hand on his forehead, lips pursed. Shouichi can't help but sighed at the coolness of her hand. "You have a fever. Should I get you something?"

"No need for that. My fever has goes down now. It will be gone by tomorrow… The fever must be the effect of such extreme time travel… What about you?"

"I did feel a little dizzy this morning but it has gone away now," she looked at him with her head tilted to the side, "Our body changes," she says flatly. By instinct, he looked at his hand. Tsunahime is right. His hands are somehow longer and bigger with muscles, so are his fingers… "I think you've gone taller than you were in this time line. And broader too. Such as my body…," She put a hand on her chest which is bigger than he remembered in this time line- Shouichi blushed.

"I-I see…," he looked away, "I think my fever has completely gone down now…," At this Tsunahime cupped his face with both of her hands and pressed her forehead against his. Their breaths mingled. Shouichi closed his eyes as he smelled the scent of her soap mixing with her own natural scent… Her hands are so soft against his skin…

"I see that you are not that hot... But still sick...," he heard Tsuna says but didn't really register it.

Neither said anything to each other after that as they stay like that for minutes. Neither want to pull away. Tsunahime closed her eyes and leaned to the man- boy next to her. She can smell the scent of his body, slick with the sweats of his fever mixing with his natural scent. She can feel his breath on her skin, giving her goosebumps. His hands found their ways and wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. The heat of his body against her… Tsunahime can't remember if she ever been this intimate with someone before. She can't remember is she ever feel tender touches like this. It was so different than her mother's or Yamamoto's occasional hug from behind (It's only swing arms around shoulders or neck). This is so new to her… And so pleasant. It made her feel not as a Mafiosi but a girl.

Just a normal girl.

Regrettably, the mechanic pulled away from her, surpressing the urge to do more than that. They maybe have the maturity of 24 years old adult but now they're stuck on 14 years old bodies. Full of hormones. And on top of that…

They are not lovers

Something inside him hurt at that thought but he pushed it away. Sure, they've been together all these times with the Millefiore running around, facing dangers, dealing with the losses of friends and families… But they are not lovers. Shouichi shake that thought. Now they have 10 years time to make everything right, including _personal _interests. This time, he will be a musician for sure and Tsunahime…

"I've made up my mind," he said suddenly. "This time. In this world… I'm going to be a musician… I'm going to write songs and compose them… And travel around the world… Playing my music freely… I'll play for you. For my family. For everyone. I want everyone to hear my music." He hold her hands, "And of course, I will support you in everything you want to do. What you want to be."

"What I want to be…," Tsuna stare to the warm brown eyes. She never really thought about it, being Dame Tsuna for years and forced to become Decimo. Reborn and her father never give her the chance to decide what she want to be when she grow up. They are very certain that she will be a Mafia boss and will like it. Reborn force her to study, fight and act as a mafia boss while Bianchi train her to act like a sophisticated and glamorous lady. She doesn't want any of that. What she wants is…

"I... I want to be a normal girl… Like Kyoko and Haru… I want to have a normal life… Fall in love with someone… Someone who I can trust with everything… Someone who loves me back without interests of the mafia… I want to have a family… A perfectly normal and happy family… With no mafia business in the way... I… I want to be completely free from the mafia..."

Shouichi looked at her softly. He brushed her bangs and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It will be hard, considering we will dealing with mafia from the very beginning again," he said softly, "We may never have normal life again but at the very least… I know and I will make sure… You will find someone who loves you for your everything. Of course, I will be at your side through everything… As always…"

"Shouichi-kun…," Tsuna looked at him in awe and touched. "Then… I too, will be at your side through everything…" She stare at him for awhile. "I don't know what will I do if I lose you." She looked down with a blush on her face. "I don't want to lose you."

"Then I promise I won't die until I become an old man who wrinkly and have a bad back that feels like killing me once in a while." Shouichi smiled merrily. Tsunahime can't help but giggled. "And you too wouldn't die until you achieve everything you really want and well, become old and wrinkly like me. Or shall we say, age gracefully." The girl pinched him playfully on the arm, pouting childishly.

"Then… Promise?" She raised her pinky. Shouichi didn't think twice and raised his pinky.

"I promise."

Tsuna smiled shyly at him for some reason. Natsu, who have leaped next to him on bed, looked up to him with approving look (which is quite rare of him).

"Everything going to be all right...," she whispered softly. Shouichi is sure that she repeated it again and again in her mind, to reassure her broken heart. His larger hands clasped her smaller ones in reassurance. His eyes stare at her warmly.

"Yes," he says with hoarse voice," Everything going to be all right."

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE<strong>

**I'M SUPER BUSY WITH MY SENIOR YEAR AND PREPARATION FOR COLLEGE**

**So here we see lots of ShouichixTsunahime. Next chapter will be YamamotoxTsunahime and HibarixTsunahime. Reborn appear too**

**I PROMISE YOU ALL I'LL UPDATE SOON**

**Thank you for reading**

**Forgive any grammatical or typing error here**

**PLEASE DON'T FLAME**


	3. Chapter 3

Old Time, New Love

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Female Tsuna

* * *

><p>Summary: Female Tsuna. When Millefiore destroyed everything, when their loved ones were killed, when Vongola is no more, the only option left is to reserve time. That is impossible, right? Wrong. Sawada Tsunahime, the Decimo of Vongola and Irie Shouichi, the computer genius and music prodigy. Together, they travel through time and relive their 14 years old selves with the help of Luche's and Aria's Flame of Life.<p>

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thought'

_Italian_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Here We Go Again<p>

Sawada Tsunahime stare at the building of her beloved Namimori Middle Chuu. It's still the same as she remembered. Memories of her middle school day flashed before her and the time traveller can't help but feels slightly nostalgic and melancholic. Her middle school days were the happiest moments in her precious life even with Reborn's and mafia's constant meddling. Her past self used to loathe school but now, as she standing here, it felt like this is what she wanted all along.

Middle school are times when someone is growing up yet still innocent, when someone fall in love for real, when someone study more in both academic and life. When someone is a child growing to an adult.

The times she missed the most.

Tsuna breathe in deeply before walking towards the building, confident on every step she take. Every step she take, a memory flash before her. Her memories of being bullied, of being late, of being greeted by Kyoko, of hanging out with Gokudera and Yamamoto, of watching those two have a one sided argument, of Ryohei chasing her to join the boxing club, of Reborn and Lambo sneak into the school. Of Shamal. Of Bianchi. Of the Varia. And of course, the memories of Hibari biting people to death.

Tsuna can't help but smile a little.

She stopped before her class' door. Once she looked at it with fright and now she looked at it with longing. Her slightly shaky hand slide the door open and she is greeted with the familiar yet unfamiliar scene. The scene of the boys talking and joking, the scene of the girls gossiping and giggling, the scene of the sun beam peeked through the curtains and glass, the school yard scenery from the windows. She has been in three different class room yet they are the same. She has been with these people for three years… They enter middle school together and graduate from middle school together…

Tsuna smiled softly and stride to her seat elegantly. Years of Reborn's drilling to be a mafia and Bianchi's drilling to be a lady changes her in many aspects, including how she walks. A mafia must walk with power radiating while a lady must walk with charisma radiating. And she is the Decima of Vongola family.

She noted how others has stop doing anything they were doing at the moment and watch her as she walked to her seat. She can't help but chuckled inwardly. She has more or less realized how her appearance changes due to the time travel and how it affect Shouichi and the others. Shouichi maybe a man by heart and mind but his body is 14 years old and so is she.

They have to go through puberty again.

Charming

Tsuba huffed and put down her bag. For once, she don't come to school late. Her classmates and teacher must be surprised.

"Sawada. Good morning."

"Ah, Kurokawa-san. Good morning."

The black haired girl smiled cooly at her. Based on her memories of Kurokawa Hana, the girl must be surprised with her… Physical changes. Indeed, Hana's eyes is scrutinizing her, as if looking if there are something like hair extension and pads to make her chest look full. And heels to make her taller. Tsuna could see disappointment and impress mixed on her face when she sees nothing fake about her appearance.

"You looked mature."

"Thanks."

Some whispers can be heard around Tsuna and the blonde choose not to pay attention of what they are saying, for middle school gossips are so childish. The boys are quite childish too.

"Boys will be boys," she sighed.

"What's that?" Hana perked up.

"It's nothing, Kurokawa-san."

"I believe you just saying something about boys," Hana said with a glint in her eyes.

"What's something about boys?" A new voice joined them. Tsuna felt her heart sank a little.

It's Sasagawa Kyoko, her female best friend in the past/future. The beloved younger sister of her Sun Guardian. She who has nothing to do with the mafia but died in Millefiore's hands because of her. Her sparkling, innocent eyes looked at her with cheerfulness. Such a look that someone like her doesn't deserve.

"Kyoko…"

"Good morning, Tsuna-chan! You look so pretty today!"

"It's true. You look so mature."

Guilt stabbed her heart painfully that Tsuna can't bear to look at the two innocent girls whose future were destroyed by her.

"I-Is that so?"

"Are you in love with someone, Sawada?" Hana looked at her seriously.

"What?"

"There is no way a girl can change this drastic in one day except there someone she's in love with."

"I'm not in love with someone," said Tsuna who could feel heat spreading on her face.

Hana smirked, "Then why your face is so red? Chill, girl. I won't laugh at people who are genuinely in love." The taller girl expect the shorter girl blush or deny it but to Hana's surprise, Tsuna looks like considering it, judging from her expression. Kyoko doesn't realize this though.

"So are you dating someone?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Is he from this school?" Hana start questioning her.

"No."

"Is he around our age?"

"Yes."

"Tall?"

"Taller than me, at least."

"Cute?"

"Oh yes."

"Intellect?"

"Very intelligent."

"Athlete?"

"No."

"Wear glasses?"

"Yes."

"Shy?"

"A little."

"Mature?"

"Very."

"Cool?"

"Warm."

"Play music?"

"Cello and guitar."

"Rich?"

"Normal."

"Gentleman?"

"Chivalrous."

"Name?"

"Nice try, Kurokawa."

Hana frown a little before smirked at her, "Sounds like a keeper. I don't really like guys with glasses but your guy is good enough. It's hard to find decent guys now, especial the 'cool' and 'mature' type."

_'Yeah… And Lambo need 10 years to become like that… Still a crybaby though.' _The thought of her Lightning Guardian brought a pang in her heart. "I'm sure there will be someone who… mature enough around here, Kurokawa-san," Tsuna said kindly while her thoughts went to future Ryohei. "You just need to be observant."

"Thanks, Sawada. Hope it works out between you andyour _boyfriend_" It's hard for Tsuna not to miss the teasing tone in her voice when Hana said boyfriend. Tsuna about to retort when Hana turned to Kyoko. "What about you, Kyoko? Anything interesting happen between you and Mochida-senpai?

Tsunahime frowned at the mention of her senpai's name. She almost forgot completely about Mochida. She remember all to well about the kendo match she once had with him. Hopefully these time she doesn't have to deal with him. Tsuna watched in discontent as Kyoko blushed slightly.

"There's nothing going on between Mochida-senpai and I!" she said while holding her hands up.

"Riiiight~"

Tsuna just sighed at the two. Her head perked up as she hear the door slid open and her heart sank as she saw the younger version of her Rain Guardian enter the class room with wide goofy smile of his plastered in his face. All the boys and some of the girls greet him and he greet back. His eyes fell on her form and Tsuna gulped. She watched as his smile faltered a little. His eyes widened a little. To her surprise, his smile widened and Yamamoto waved at her. Awkwardly, she waved back. As Yamamoto went to his seat, Tsuna caught him stealing glances at her with a barely recognized blush on his tan skin.

Now that she think about it, she never consider having a romantic relationship with someone before as she spent all of her times training or constantly on high alert for assassin. Now that she is here she can date whoever she wants and think forward for potential husband. She maybe 14 again but the horror of the future make her consider everything.

Her teacher enter the room and everyone went to their seat. Tsuna take a seat open her textbook but her mind wander to anything other than the lesson. The future, Byakuran, Varia, Reborn, Arcobaleno…

Aria and Uni!

Those to must be alive and well right now. Tsuna is glad with that but another think dawn to her. What if those two know about her and Shouichi? After all, the head of Giglionero Famiglia is known to be a seer. A very good one even. Well, if those two did know about them, they sure will keep their mouth shut until they have a very good reason to interfere. Tsuna sighed.

"Sawada!"

"…Yes?"

"Answer this!" the teacher pointed a equation on the black board. Tsuna stared at it for a few seconds before sighing again.

"It's -4."

There is silence.

"Co-Correct…," her teacher stuttered. Many shot her odd looks as the teacher turn his back to write more number on the black board. Tsuna merely rolled her eyes and look to the window. The sky is blue and the white clouds looked like cotton. She remembered when she can see Hibird flying here and there through the window. Now that she think about it, she should let out Natsu and other Box Animals later. Shouichi also said he have a Box Animal too... Unconsciously her hand went inside her bag where she put her Box Animals. Her fingers brushed with one of the box and she hears a low purr.

_'Uri…,' _she thought lovingly.

The rest of the class went uneventful and so is the next. Before she knew it, it's lunch time already. She grabbed her bag and run out the class before anyone know it except one.

"Sorry, guys! Can you go ahead?"

* * *

><p>Tsunahime went to the backyard, where Gokudera once challenged her for the title of Decimo. Why Reborn lie to Gokudera about Vongola is beyond her as only those with the Vongola Blood can become the head of Vongola. The ochre haired girl just sighed while she pull out a box. Kojirou. She pull out her ring and summon her flame. A feeling of nostalgic wash over her as she set out the bird. Kojirou soared above her for a few minutes before perched on her stretched fingers.<p>

"Kojirou," a small smile appear on her face as the Rain Swallow looked up at her with warm eyes. "You know what I just saw? Your master. Younger but alive and full of spirit…" The bird chirped happily at her. "I'm happy too… Now why don't you stretch your wings? If you saw Hibari, don't do anything, okay?" The bird chirped at her and took off but still flying around her. Tsuna's eyes widened as he fly in circles- No… Hearts.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?"

"Who trying to cheer you up?"

Tsuna turned around swiftly and her heart sank again. It's Yamamoto, smiling kindly at her.

"Y-Yamamoto..."

"Is he yours?" Yamamoto point to Kojirou who now perched on her shoulder.

"Yes... I mean, no!" Yamamoto's brows raised. "He... Kojirou originally belong to a very dear friend of mine... Before... Before he died."

"Oh," Yamamoto's expression soften, "I'm sorry."

Kojirou flew from Tsunahime's shoulder to Yamamoto's, chirping loudly. He smiled and ran a hand to stroke the bird. There were silence between them except Koujirou's chirping. Yamamoto's black eyes glanced over the girl next to him. Tsunahime is looking at the distance, as if lost in memories. Her eyes. Her figure. Long soft hair reaching her back. Thick eye lashes. Half lidded doe eyes. Petite figure. Hour glass body. Some kind of aura, aura of maturity oozing out of her. Her doe eyes shifted to him. Yamamoto were taken aback with such intensity in her eyes.

There are sadness, pain, loneliness and...

Longing?

"Koujirou...," Koujirou leaped to her stretched out fingers as his name come out from her mouth. She brought him near her face. To his surprise, Tsuna kissed the bird on the head. Yamamoto gulped at the sight of her plump pink lips. "The owner of Kojirou... was a very good friend of mine... An idiot but very kind..."

"...How did he die?"

"...He's trying to safe his little brother from...," Tsunahime stopped there. The real cause of Yamamoto's death was to safe Lambo from the attack of the White Spells. "...He's a good person..."

"You really like him, huh?"

Tsunahime smiled. She looked up to Yamamoto and looked at him warmly, "He's the one who always wash away others and my pain and sadness. Always kind and gentle. Yes, I like him very much."

"I'd like to meet the guy. He seems like a fun person."

"Is that so?" Tsuna tilted her head.

"Too bad that he..."

"No. He's still alive."

"Eh?"

Tsunahime smiled softly at Kojirou, "He lives in me and Koujirou... Isn't that right, Kojirou?" The swallow chirped. She turned to Yamamoto, "Do you want to eat lunch together with me?"

Yamamoto gaped at her for a second before blush took over his face and he stuttered, "S-Sure."

Tsunahime smiled.

* * *

><p>Soon lunch is over, then the next class started and before anyone know it, gym class has start. Tsunahime has changed to her sports uniform, a white shirt and red bloomers. She really can't understand why this have to be the girls' uniform. Okay, bloomer is fine used by girls in gymnastics and battles. She knew that from experiences. But in daily basis like in school? Now Tsunahime can feel hot stares directed to her from boys in her class. They are either staring at her chest or ass. How charming of them.<p>

Hormones

Tsunahime's mind wander as the PE teacher shouts about something. Her mind wandered to Shouichi, Natsu, Iemitsu, Reborn and surprisingly, Lancia.

Lancia, sweet ol' Lancia.

He is full of honor and nice to kids. She liked him. Too bad right now he is possessed by Mukuro. If it wasn't because of Mukuro, recruiting Lancia is the very first thing she will done. Gathering the Guardians is important, but gathering allies is an urgent matter right now. She can always need new allies such as Fon, Colonello, the Giglionero Famiglia and even Skull. It's important to gather the Arcobaleno too. And Uni should be alive at the moment, though probably at the same age of Lambo and I-pin. Heck, she might not even knows about Mafia yet. And if she want to do something crazy, she might even try to turn Vendice to be her allies.

She chuckled hollowly. Riiiight. Like those mummies will be her allies. They didn't even submit to Byakuran so what can she says about Vongola? Tsunahime shook her head. Time is a delicate thing, moreover time travel.

She has to be extra careful to not to change the flow too much.

Suddenly she has this feeling that someone is watching her and the Decimo looked up. She smiled ruefully when she saw Hibari Kyouya looking down at them, at her. He leaned to the fence on the rooftop and his steely eyes upon her. Tsunahime couldn't help it. Her eyes turned orange for a split second and she smirked at him or in one point of view, smiled seductively.

Huh, she has too much experiences flirting with other mafiosos for the benefit of Vongola.

Blame Bianchi (and Reborn) on that.

Her Guardians and Shouichi are more or less annoyed but knew that this is for their own sake. As long as they knew that she is still a virgin, they still have... some restrain over themselves. And truthfully? She never had her first kiss either.

Strange, she once dwells in the world full of web of lust, greed and lies and yet she still so pure... Physically, anyway.

Her train of thought halted when girls squealed at Yamamoto who hit a home run. The 24-years-old-woman-in-14-years-old-girl's-body shook her head.

So much for being innocent.

Wonder how Shouichi's doing right now?

* * *

><p>Just because you enrolled in an all boys school doesn't mean you can't have romances in your young life.<p>

Irie Shouichi realized that now.

He didn't fail to notice some people, mostly his upperclassmen gives him glances and looks, especially the good looking ones.

No, he is being silly but the mechanic is more or less realize how the situation is and what those glances means. He is strongly reminded of those mangas he found in older I-pin's room accidentally. Oh, so many scenes he want to forget...

He really can't understand it.

No, he doesn't want to.

What is it with girls and their strange interest with boys love aka Shounen Ai? Or... dare he said it... Gay love.

Please don't ask him on how the perfectly straight Irie Shouichi of Vongola knew about this kind of things. He can only be glad that Tsunahime doesn't have any interest with those kind of things or...

His whole body shuddered.

Still, he can't help but admit that he is good looking now. Slightly tan skin (how weird, when his job in the future required him indoor all the time), thick red hair, lean figure, slight yet firm muscles, wise eyes hidden behind the cool rims of his glasses... Oh, and his long bony fingers that only true artists possessed. This could pass him as not a Uke nor Seme…

Shouichi shuddered.

Why people like yaoi and yuri is beyond him…

He sighed.

Anyway, he must go home and quickly make weapons and programs... And to prepare something for Tsunahime...

* * *

><p>Tsunahime smiled at her door. When she stepped inside, it will truly begin, again. Reborn entering her life. Hellish training, egoistic baby, temperament self proclaimed right hand man, happy go lucky baseball star, EXTREME boxer, crybaby cow, sky lark, two pineapple haired illusionist. She will get them again.<p>

Right now.

"Chaos Reborn... Iemitsu inviare qui per me girare la mafia vuole che io sia, non è vero?"

A small figure appeared from the shadows.

"How do you..."

"Woman's instinct."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation: Iemitsu send you here to turn me to the mafia he wants me to be, isn't he?<strong>

**I'm super busy so I can't write much**

**More Reborn and Hibari goodness next chapter**

**Thanks for reading **

**REVIEW**

**NO FLAME**


End file.
